rose
by femalecenobite22
Summary: this story is set in an alternate universe where all the gems are humans and are 16 some will have their gem names and others will have human names the first chapter is just an induction but the real chapter one is the story this story will be about rose and her friends but mainly rose
1. Chapter0

Disclaimer I don't own Steven universe just the story and and their human names the gems will be human and this will be set in an alternate universe some of the gems will have human names they will all be in their teen years and be 16 in this year

here is a list of characters I will list as humans with human names I will add more on the next chapter I will add lots of things from the real wold like name brand soda and other things I will ad a little bit of horror to the story this will be a series like Halloween rose will still have her healing power and amethyst will still have shape shifting everyone will be normal color and and amethyst will not be a midget or purple and jasper will not be orange amethyst and rose will have other powers I will list them in the story the gems to keep their names are rose ' amethyst ' pearl

garnet(human name? Georgette

jasper( human name? Jennifer or jenny both names will be used

yellow diamond(human name? yarina

pink diamond( human name ?penny or Penelope which since penny is a nick name her full name is Penelope

peridot one of jenny's friends

bismuth(human name? Brandy

rose Quinton

well that's all for the character guide


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Steven universe just the story and any characters I created this originally was going to be a Halloween fic then a thanksgiving one but I got distracted there will be a time skip on this chapter

rose Quinton got up from her bed on Sunday morning on the twenty fifth of December at 6:30 am and looked around her room

she turned her TV on and changed the TV from cartoon network to channel nine news to see the weather after seeing the weather still no school asked rose?. AWESOME!. She turned the TV off and went to her computer to check Facebook

Jennifer and penny were online as was Amethyst Rose started a group chat with them

after chatting with them she went to the bathroom and started the bath tub to take a bath."

as rose got in the bath her phone rang ." shit! Exclaimed rose as she went to get her phone it said unknown number

rose ignored her iPhone and went back in the tub to clean herself after she rinsed herself off she grabbed her towel and

went to her room." it's so great to have a bathroom in my room". Said rose." after her bath she got dressed and went downstairs to wait for her family to wake up so they could open gifts up after everyone woke up and came into the living room

everyone started opening gifts after rose's dad handed them out to everyone rose got some new video game and some other cool stuff some of which came from the chefs and and maids and her parents and relatives."

in the after noon rose ate lunch made by the chef since her family was rich then headed towards the front door bye mom and dad see you later she gabbed her jacket and gloves and put them on". Bye rose make sure you are home by dinner said her mom". Rose left and was met by Georgette

they started walking towards the big doughnut and ordered two cokes and two Boston cream filled doughnuts. Once they entered ". after getting their stuff rose paid for it then left with Georgette."

a blank black van with no windows on either side except driver side and passenger side and windshield and very back of the van started following them once they got on the sidewalk rose and Georgette heard the van driving by and looked as it followed them no one we know has a van like that except our band but ours is light gray responded rose."

the girls kept walking and the van kept following them Georgette looked behind her". Um rose that van keeps following us".

she said as they walked faster. this is crazy". Rose thought to herself as they walked even faster the van sped up

the girls ran and the van sped up to go after them the girls came across the park and the van started to slow down and park in a parking area

rose and Georgette started walking through the park and as they walked they both heard a door open Georgette looked behind her and saw the rear doors of the van open and that was the cue for both girls to run SHIT SAID ROSE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!. They kept running until they found an empty recycling dumpster that was super clean and hid in it". The person in the van started walking around the park checking each place a person could hide".

When the person got to the dumpster he banged on it very loudly rose and Georgette covered their ears and remained silent until they were sure he was gone unbeknownst to them he wasn't

rose looked at Georgette then peeked out of the dumpster and saw the guy walking around the park

authors note cliffhanger guys until next chapter please tell me what you think


End file.
